¿secreto?
by ireth.potter
Summary: es el one short que mas me gusta....una simple pregunta que tiene más cosas que esconder...


este es el one short que más me ha gustado espero que a ustedes tambien...besos...y si los personajes de la diosa J.K pero la idea es mia...

¿secreto?

Era un nublado pero agradable día de invierno. La chica de cabellos indomables estaba sentada en la sala común leyendo una gran libro sobre transformaciones, a su lado estaba Harry, su mejor amigo, y al lado del estaba Ron que la miraba de vez en cuando.

Ella supuestamente leía concentrada el libro, pero sus pensamientos la llevaban a otro lugar, específicamente a un chico rubio que paseaba en su escoba. Él por su parte simplemente volaba dejando que sus pensamientos lo viajaran.

Pasó lentamente la tarde hasta que llego la hora de la cena, donde obviamente se verían el rubio y la castaña.

Hermione caminaba lentamente con sus amigos hacia el gran comedor, cuando vio llegando a la entrada de este al arrogante de Malfoy su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente.

Se acerco lentamente con sus amigos a la entrada del gran comedor cuando Draco Malfoy les hablo.

-muévanse estúpidos que tengo que pasar- dijo mirando a Ron y Harry, pero desviando y esquivando la mirada de Hermione.

-muévete tu- le reclamo Ron.

-Ron no es necesario- dijo Hermione tomando a su amigo del brazo y dándole una pequeña mirada a Draco.

Caminaron hasta sentarse en su mesa, quedando Hermione mirando la mesa de las serpientes, justo al frente de Draco, y este la miraba constantemente. Hermione se sentía incomoda así que comió algunas cosas y se fue del comedor dando una excusa cualquiera a sus amigos. Draco al ver que ella se retiraba el también lo hizo.

-¿qué sucede Granger?- le pregunto de forma arrogante Draco-¿te escapas de algo…-sonrió- o de alguien?

Hermione lo miro fríamente-¿eso te importa a ti?-le cuestiono.

-penseque tenias modales o no sabes que no se contesta una pregunta con otra-le cuestiono el rubio.

Ella echaba chispas por los ojos-piérdete- se dio vuelta con intención de caminar pero antes de hacerlo una mano sostuvo su muñeca.

-no tan rápido sabelotodo- ella iba a gritar pero él le tapo la boca con su mano y la saco del castillo. Al salir la soltó.

-¿qué te pasa estúpido?-le dijo ella bastante enojada.

-quiero que me acompañes-dijo bastante serio.

-contigo ni a misa- se disponía a entrar al castillo cuando él nuevamente le sujeta la muñeca-.

-suéltame-lo mira amenazante.

-¿siempre tenemos que discutir?-le pregunto dejando a una Hermione confundida, pero que negaba la pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza.

-entonces sígueme, por favor- le pidió él.

Ella lo siguió algo desconfiada aun, cuando llegaron al lugar que él le indico se dio cuanta que estaba la escoba del.

-ven-le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-es que...-no se sentía segura.

.trata de confiar en mí, por favor- le dijo él aun tendiéndole la mano y mirándola dulcemente. Al ver esa mirada ella acepto, dejando de lado sus miedos y subió a la escoba delante del.

Se elevaron lentamente teniendo Draco el control de la situación y de la escoba, el olor del cabello de ella lo desconcentraba un poco pero podía mantener el control aun.

-¿por qué haces esto?-le cuestiono la castaña.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?-al ver la cara de ella con el ceño, así que decidió seguir hablando y contestar su pregunta-esta bien es para pedir…-detuvo la escoba y bajo su mirada.

-¿pero que quieres pedir, Draco?- se sonrojo al notar que había dicho el nombre del.

-¿cómo me llamaste?-pregunto él aun emocionado por escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella.

-Draco-dijo tímidamente-pero tienes que decirme para que haces esto-.

-eh…-la mira y luego baja su mirada-…pera pedir disculpas-después de eso se relajo y dijo todo lo que tenía y quería decir-…es que me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, y este año estas guapísima, además tenía envidia de tus amigos, del cariño que les entregas, de las familias que tienen, y yo…estoy tan solo que-no pudo seguir hablando porque Hermione lo beso, como nunca lo habían besado, con cariño, timidez, amor, estaba extasiado, se sentía mejor que nunca antes, era algo muy bueno.

Se separaron lentamente y Hermione lo miro sonrojada- tenemos que volver- lo dijo sin animo de que eso pasara.

Bajaron lentamente, al llegar a tierra se volvieron a besar dulcemente.

-¿mañana en este mismo lugar a las 6:00 de la tarde?-pregunto ansioso Draco.

-esta bien-se volteo y se fue.

-Hermione-ella giro su cabeza-¿secreto?-pregunto.

-sí, nuestro secreto-y se fue feliz, dejando a un Draco aun más feliz.


End file.
